JUST IN CASE FILES: Me, Myself and THEM
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: Justin Russo, private eye. Wizard. Badass. At least in THIS reality. What happens when his OTHER selves cross over to his world… and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Just In Case Files: #001 and a half - Me, Myself … and Them.**

**Summary:** Justin Russo, private eye. Wizard. Badass. At least in THIS reality. What happens when his OTHER selves cross over to his world… and why?

**Rating:** T for language and adult situation.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except certain original characters, like Barry. Who wouldn't want to own Barry? C'mon!

**A/N:** First off; in order to kind of understand this story, you must have read the first "Just In Case File." This story is a Future-Fic AU version of the Disney series we all know and obsess over. Secondly, this is actually going to be a very short story. A slight fluff piece. Which is why I gave it a "half" case file number. No more than five to six chapters (maybe less) for this baby. Third, I actually have a second "Just In Case File" lined up so don't worry, this isn't the last you'll see of Justin Russo, private eye. This plot bunny was just begging to be played with before I started on the "heavy" drama.

R&R (let me know what you think) and most importantly, ENJOY!

_**~~*~~**_

**Prologue**

I hate running.

"Russo!" the British accent shouted in the distance, his voice urgent as he barked for me to "Move your arse!"

The air was cold, the streets were wet, and darkness blanketed the city. The tenement buildings loomed over us, as if protecting its residents like tower guards. The sound of the city was eerily soft, not at all loud and blinding.

I guess this is what happens when a wormhole is unleashed in the middle of a July summer.

Did I mention that I hate running?

"Russo!" this time another male, almost akin to my own except his New York accent eased towards Brooklyn. "We're gonna lose 'em if you don't move your fuckin' ass!"

I growled at the accusation in his voice. No shit, Sherlock. As if I didn't know the importance of this chase!

Grey clouds that had settled above us had stopped raining long enough to allow a wicked light show to dazzle the city's residents.

That thunderous song ringing in my ear? Wasn't my footsteps as I made my through the dark alley labyrinths. Nor was it the thunder clouds overhead. No… it was my heart beating to one mantra and one mantra alone; Save Alex. Save Alex. Save Alex.

Save Alex.

I hate running… but if I had to in order to save my sister; then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Earlier That Day…_**

So some idiot kid from Jersey had approached me at my bar, the Skylight Café, and begged for help. The little weasel (and I'm not just saying that because I was annoyed at the kid at first sight -- which I was -- but also because he had a ferret face to go with his lanky five foot ten frame) apparently made a bet with some of his geek college friends. The bet entailed proving the existence of alternate universes by means of portals layered between different realities.

What? Just because I'm a badass now doesn't mean I had forgotten my geek roots.

Anyway, can you guess which side of the bet this moron set out to prove?

Now, here's the thing; he was right. There are different existing alternate worlds out there. There are also portals (or in this case, wormholes) that lead to them.

The problem? Humans, especially the non-magic kind, weren't supposed to know about them, much less dabble in the black magic to seek out the key for such a doorway!

You heard me. Black magic. Apparently, once he had exhausted every _logical_ (mortal) means to open said portal (from different gadgets to various portal-seeking devices), the dumbass had one last desperate idea; he consulted his "psychic" mother for advice and she insisted on "channeling" a wormhole with a spell and a blood offering to Charon, guardian of the river Styx. I guess Charon had a side job; when he wasn't busy sending souls between hell and our world, he was operating various portals between realities.

And with the right offering, Charon can open up a portal for you (guy can't be picking when he's getting paid in blood). The problem, however, is _closing _the hole once it had been opened by a demon (and don't look at Charon to do it, especially for a mere payment of _blood_, an exchange of souls maybe…).

Can you see where the dumbass went wrong?

I'm killing that punk after this is all said and done. And to top it all off, I'm sending his body down a wormhole before sealing it up.

So, kid comes to me and begs for help. Pleads that he "can't close it." That he has "tried everything" his little mortal _non-magic_ brain can think of. That, apparently, I had come highly recommended by a lot of his buddies that _did_ dabble in the black arts (fuckin' Poe fanatics… Newsflash: diddling your cousin does not a dark soul make. It was the bird fetish that did the fucker in… but I digress.)

Well, fuck. If I had known that one little -- albeit _powerful_ -- monster exploding spell would get me this much attention… I would have opted for _not_ blowing up the flesh-eater.

Normally I wouldn't have been so pissed off to take on a job.

Normally.

What this kid failed to tell me, though, was that after Charon had finished his side of the deal, the dumbass kid offered him _blood _from a _blood bank_. That's the demon equivalent of giving coupons to a _pimp_. And while the pimp would just shoot your ass, the demon took the wormhole he had already created and poked tinier holes in it to allow access from _other_ alternate worlds.

How did I find out about this part of the deal? From myself of course.

I mean, my _other_ self… my alternate universe Justin Russo. You heard me.

Because while I had been in the middle of sealing up the wormhole the dumbass created, another one ripped open and an explosion of bodies occurred.

No, really, a shit load of people just popped out of one hole… Not as gross as it sounds.

**_~~*~~_**

_**Three Hours Later (from when Dumbass Kid approached me)…**_

"OhGodohGodohGodohGod… oh _God_ what have I done?!"

I rolled my eyes at the greasy, bleached blonde haired kid cowering in the corner of the alleyway. "Don't make me throw you in here." I growled before turning my attention back to the sparkly multi-color vortex.

Of all the places in all of the East Coast, this kid -- this _New Jersey_ rat -- just had to open a portal up on _my_ side of the river! Near Renwick and Spring, a few blocks away from Canal Park and the Holland Tunnel.

My feet were solid, holding steady to the ground. I was clutching onto an Unakite amulet (a very strong gem that promotes balance, especially in the unlikely event some BMCC douche decides to create an _imbalance_ that is a wormhole) with one hand, while the other held onto my silver wand as I willed a lot of my magical strength to seal the portal.

Kind of like sewing an open wound that was slowly bleeding… which shouldn't surprise me when a few moments later, an artery popped like a geyser.

Or in my case, on the edge of the vortex a seam started to peal away. Before I had a chance to aim my wand at that one area, a white light burst through, fast and blinding, and instantly a resounding explosion occurred.

Without warning, I was thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. My body was then further _suspended_ to the ground by _another_ body on top of mine.

"_Awe, man… I should've bent my knees."_ a young, yet oddly familiar, voice groaned on top of me.

Before I could fathom -- not to mention kick this jerk off of me -- what had happened, other voices (and all strangely familiar) chimed in.

"_Look at that. We're in an alley. Again."_

"_Oh good lord… Remind me to kill the wanker once we've found him."_

"_Hey! I've got first dibs on the asshole."_

"_Sonova_bitch_! I landed on my sheath…"_

"_Again." "Again." "Again."_

"_Ha. Funny…"_

It took the sound of New Jersey dumbass freaking out in the corner at the sight of not one, not two, but _four_ of my doppelgangers for me to shove Doppelganger Number Five off of my body.

"What the--?! Oh my-- Oh… no… oh no… No…"

I slowly got up and, okay, I just _realized_ why dumbass was spazzing out on. I cracked my neck, dusted my coat, then turned around to take in the sight before me.

Which was basically just me in various forms.

With the exception of the one I had shoved off of me, most of them stood in a semi-circle and were between adjusting themselves to their new surroundings and taking it all in.

The first Justin I noticed was the tallest of the group by probably a few inches. His dark hair was slick back and oh no… He was wearing an eye patch and -- holy shit did I try not to bust a gut from laughing -- he had a _bejeweled cane_. If I had to guess, he was the one with the British accent.

The second Justin looked a bit more normal. He was wearing a black hoodie and denim jeans… and with my quick observation I think I spotted a .45 caliber pistol on his hip. Oh, wait… another observation and lo and behold I see a cop's badge dangling off his neck. Wow. I was a cop in another universe… Well, once upon a time I did _respect_ the rules.

Justin Number Three, who was now trying to calm the dumbass down, looked to be wearing a white trench coat. He did a slight turn and, okay my bad… it wasn't a trench coat; it was a _lab_ coat. I vaguely heard his words of comfort to the kid and when he proceeded to pull out his stethoscope I was right to assume that he was a doctor.

The fourth Justin, the one that looked the most like me (from his scar on down to the kick-ass black coat), stood calm and collected and a bit disinterested in the chaos happening around them. He was pacing back and forth between the group, observing everything. I took a quick mental note as I observed that most of the other Justins either skittered a bit away from him or tried their best not to be affected by his presence.

Justin Number Five, the one that had landed on me and who was currently observing the rainbow vortex, was the smallest of the group. He actually looked more like what I had pictured my brother Max to be (if he hadn't, in this life, shoot up a few inches and now has a begrudging hate towards me). His hair was a bit curly, he had a slight impish grin, and he was wearing a hideously bright Aloha shirt and jeans. The only reason I knew without a doubt that this was another Justin and not another Max was his face. Despite the grin and the twinkle of youth in his grayish eyes, his face looked exactly like mine's a long, long, _long_ time ago.

Wow. Five, well _six_ if I include myself, in _one_ universe. This can't be good.

While the inner geek in me started to freak out, I held my cool and stared down at the different incarnations of yours truly. I tightened my grip on my silver wand as I growled, "What the _fuck_ just happened."

British Justin smiled at me before -- shit, I'm trying not to smirk -- limping his way towards me on his bejeweled cane. Upon closer observation, his cane actually looked a bit badass; onyx black with flames sparkling around it, and the top part of it looked like a diamond stone. Very… well, very Anthony Michael Hall Dead Zone-ish…

He held out his hand, "I suppose introductions are to be made yet again. I'm--"

I took his hand and stopped him mid-sentence. "I know who you are. All of you. You're Justin Number One." I began to point to each of them, who know seemed to have their eyes on me. "You're Justin Number Two, Three, Four, and Justin Number Five. Or probably known as Why. The. Fuck. You're. Here?!"

British Justin smirked, "I see in this universe that Alex seemed to rub off on you the greatest."

I scowled the minute he mentioned her name.

He ignored my glare and made introductions anyway. "You're right. We're different incarnations of you. I am Justin Russo. At least the Justin that had negotiated his parents to send him to TASIS, a boarding school in England. Full-scholarship, obviously. To avoid confusion during this trek, I'm introducing myself with the nickname I had been given at school--"

I crossed my arms, "If it rhymes or sounds like Sir Dorks-a-Lot, I think I'll pass on calling you a name other than Justin Number One."

The other Justins either smirked or chuckled. Indifferent Justin managed a hint of a smile and said, "He's probably a lot closer to his Alex than the Justin in that other world. And he's _married_ to her."

I tried not to bug my eyes out as I choked, "What?!"

Indifferent Justin waved his hand… indifferently. "You weren't siblings. Just best friends that grew up together." He smirked, "Go figure. Even in _that_ life Alex was still ordering Justin around."

I almost gaped at his words, but I was suddenly distracted by the needle that Doogie Howser was plunging into my spazzing dumbass. I held my hand out and took a step towards them, "Hey! What're you doing--"

Ignoring my protests, his eyes were observing the kid despite talking to me, "Sedating him. He's of no use when he's thisclose to having a heart attack. Especially for someone so young…" He glanced at me and gave a slight shrug, "Don't worry. Just knocked him out for a small nap. By night's end, and after a quick mind-erase spell, the kid will just believe he had a bad nightmare."

"Oh." I said and mentally slapped myself. Why hadn't I had thought of knocking him unconscious once he had led me to the wormhole?

After Justin M.D. gently laid the kid down, he made his way towards me and held out his hand. As we shook hands, he explained, "As you can tell, I became a doctor in another life. Science being my second love next to magic."

I nodded understandingly. "Who won the competition?" I asked. Regardless of my young dreams to be a guitarist, my "realistic" back-up plan were I not to become the family wizard was to be, in fact, a doctor. If I had to put two-and-two together, I had to assume that this Justin had lost the competition in his world.

He shook his head and gave a sheepish smile, "Actually I won." He then held his left hand up and I spotted a golden band. "But I gave it up for Harper."

I stared. Well shit. I didn't even see that coming. "Harper? As in Finkle? As in the girl that had once dressed up as a _map_ in honor of Columbus Day?"

Justin M.D. chuckled, "In my world, Harper is actually pretty level-headed and sticks to more _earth_y tones. She's a professor at N.Y.U. Literature."

I grinned in amusement. No shit. "No shit."

"That's what we said." the other Justins chimed in, causing me to realize that there were other alternate realities of yours truly. I had to admit, a part of me was a little curious despite slightly anxious as to know _why_ they were all here.

I crossed my arms and focused on the cop. "And you? I never figured on me becoming a cop."

"Well, I never figured on being one either." Officer Justin shrugged, a hint of Brooklyn in his voice. "But shit happens."

"Shit like…"

He stared at me hard. His eyes clouded like a lightening storm. "Shit like your ten year old brother getting gunned down in front of you. Shit like the cops on the case fuckin' with evidence. Shit like watching the supposed Justice System go to the crapper and realizing 'Hey, things need to change. They need to change real fast or else kids like Maxie die for nothin'." Officer Justin looked away for a moment, "Thought if I became part of the crooked system, maybe -- just maybe -- I could help fix it."

He looked back at me and a faint smile, one that I recognized all to well, crossed his face. "So I do. In my own way… Just me, this badge, and," he patted affectionately at the holster on his hip, "Old Bessie here."

I had no words. Despite knowing what it's like to lose a loved one to death, I couldn't fathom losing any of my siblings. I simply nodded then turned my attention to the youngest Justin.

"What's your story?"

Young Justin grinned cheekily at me, "Call me Junior." He indicated towards the others, "They do. Don't let the young face fool you, I'm actually the same age… My siblings just happen to be _older_ than us." He made a "Oh" face, then quickly produced his own silver wand, "Older, but still not so wiser." He winked and then turned towards the big swirling vortex that, I hated to admit, I almost forgot about.

I watched in amazement as he then shouted, "_Terrenus signum_!" He flicked the wand and teal and gold sparks shot out and flew into the middle of the wormhole. I stared as the sparks seemed to create a mini-explosion, which in turn opened up a mini-vacuum from the _inside_. Acting like a black hole, the swirling vortex came undone from within and slowly started to get smaller and smaller until… _POP!_

I blinked. Gone was the vortex… and apparently the gateway from which these bastards had entered through.

I turned towards them, "As appreciative as I am over you cleaning up for me… How the fuck are you guys getting back to _your_ worlds?"

Indifferent Justin rolled his eyes at me, "Junior just enacted a temporary sealing spell. The vortex is still _there_… just closed for the time being."

"For the time being?" I asked.

Junior chimed in, "We'll help you close this one after…" He suddenly strayed from his original answer, as if uncomfortable to explain.

I regarded the many me's. Damn this can't be good. I glared at them, "Why are you all here?"

British Justin limped towards me, "Well, that my frien-- uh, sir is a fine question." He laid a friendly hand on my shoulder, one which I quickly shrugged off. He sighed, "A question that we'll explain once I get a couple of Britneys in me."

Huh?

Justin M.D. smiled at my confusion. "Beer. It's a London slang…"

Oh. Well why didn't he just say so?

"I just did." He replied, and that's when I realized I had voiced that little thought.

The others stood about and I instantly recognized the look of exhaustion and frustration. I sighed and indicated for them to follow.

Guess no matter what universe I'm in, alcohol always makes the truth a lot easier to swallow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own Barry. She's fun on margarita night! But I'd gladly trade her for badass Justin… No offense to Barry.

**_~~*~~_**

The Skylight Café was a thing of beauty… if you apply the phrase "beauty is in the eye of the beholder" to a guy with whose vision was going to hell. Dim lightings (not even darkness can save you the sight of seeing the pathetic drinkers, like yours truly, slumming it), tables, chairs and booths that haven't seen Lysol since Max was born, floors that rats get snobbish over eating on.

Plain and simple, the Skylight was your average dump of a bar. And my other crappy home away from my other crappy home (my office, and currently a sleeping place for my comatose New Jersey dumbass).

The proprietor and head bartender was named Barry and _she_ is a handsome woman that can probably pop you like a zit if you tip her below the usual rate. Or look at her funny. Or look at her regulars (like me and Alex) funny. Or basically just breathes within her general area without her permission.

Barry's special like that.

"Hey, Barry!" I gave her a casual nod and a even more casual grin.

Barry, Amazon woman that she is, was wearing a tight black shirt that boldly stated _"Puck the Folice."_ _Folice_ Officer Justin smirked at the sight of my raven-haired bartender as she winked back at me.

"In my world, she's blonde and five feet but got a mouth our mom would've prayed for Jesus to cleanse." he quipped.

Another great thing about Barry? Nothing phases her. I could turn into a fuckin' dragon in the middle of a busy work day and what would she do? Barry would probably take inventory of what was flammable and non-insured (which was practically all her _good_ liquor, the imported shit), remove them from the territory, then watch the fireworks in amusement.

So yours truly walking into her bar with -- well, with basically five other yours truly, she's not batting an eye.

Instead, Barry tossed a glance at my corner booth and frowned. I slightly groaned… but more or less in pity at the poor bums sitting there.

I watched her set the glasses she had been drying down on the counter. Before I had a chance to stop her, Barry slammed her jaw-breaking hands on the bar top and growled, "'Nother table. Now!"

Faster than the time it took for all their jaws to drop (including Indifferent Justin), the young men that had been in my booth scurried off half a room away from the general area.

"The usual, Russo?" She winked, satisfied at clearing the booth for me.

Who can resist the hospitality? I winked back while indicating towards my guests. "Sure. And can you times them by six?"

"You paying?" She asked.

I grabbed Junior by the shoulders and replied, "My cousin over here got the tab."

As I steered the others towards the back, Junior winced and pulled out his wallet to count the bills. He sighed. "You're just as bad as Maxim."

I raised a brow at his statement, "Max is the oldest in your world?"

He nodded, "By three years. He's also a receiver for the Cowboys." He chuckled as he added, "Dad was pissed for two seconds… Then switched teams once Maxim not only revealed his first paycheck but used it to buy our parents a condo."

"Yet he makes you pick up the check at bars?"

"Rites of passage shared between brothers." He quipped, to which I laughed because I remembered saying something along those lines to my Max once he turned twenty-one.

It was an odd sight. Seeing five different incarnations of yourself. I took a moment to regard the table, each of them sitting themselves comfortably despite the tension on their faces. They needed a drink. Stat.

One of Barry's waitresses sauntered herself over just as I pulled up an extra chair. I plopped myself at the head of the table as she began handing each of them a bottle of my usual beer.

"So…" I began, once she had left from within earshot, "before you guys tell me why, I'm actually curious about the who. As in, who the hell are you?"

My eyes immediately shot to Indifferent Justin. Especially as I noted that while every other Justin seemed to eagerly pop the tab off the bottle, he was just playing with his like it was a spinning top. "Starting with you."

Time seemed to freeze for a moment. The others, in mid-drink, uneasily swallowed and watched us. Their nervousness was so apparent that it caused him to quirk a grin… which allowed me to spot the pearly canines.

Oh. Oh… Indifferent Justin just got upgraded to _Immortal_ Justin.

He cocked his head, the toothy grin still aimed at me, "What about me are you so curious over?"

I gave him a once-over and something in my heart, deep and thought to have died a year ago, fluttered as I realized, "When Juliet turned you… was it voluntary or…"

He shrugged, "Does it matter? The how?" He then proceeded to lean forward, our eyes so similar (damn, even his scar looks more badass than mine's) holding on. "Tell me; you and I, we look the most alike, so it's safe to assume that our worlds are not quite as _alternative_, correct?"

I swallowed, my eyes slightly diverting to his fangs before drawing themselves back to his gaze. Because I couldn't help being a wise-ass, "Besides channeling Lestat, I suppose not. Your point?"

He chuckled at my literary reference, "My point is, do you remember when -- summers ago -- Juliet had walked out of our lives?"

I bit back my tongue. I did remember the _first_ time she walked out of my life. As to whether or not in _his_ life she returned, that was another story. "I remember that night. I remembered being eighteen and stupid and blinded by a childish love that I begged Juliet to change me so that we could be together forever…" I sat straighter and that's when I spotted the small puncture marks on his neck. "I also remember being a wimp and changing my mind a few seconds later…"

He knew I was staring at his neck, which caused him to straighten the collar of his coat. Immortal Justin regarded me a second longer than I would've liked before he sniffed, "Considering that she left me regardless and that life still found the path we both seem to share, I don't see your hesitation as a sign of weakness. You were strong… _I_ was the wimp to believe that love can last forever." He looked down at his unopened bottle and sighed, "What I wouldn't give to drink alcohol again…"

Confused, "Wait, I thought you _can_ drink other things besides blood."

He nodded, "We can. I'm just a recovering alcoholic. Alex had dragged me to AA…" His words trailed off, much like Junior's had moments ago, before he quickly changed the subject, "Enough about me. Inquire about someone else's alternate life choice…" and pop there goes the top of his bottle.

While Immortal Justin chugged his drink, British Justin coughed for attention. "While I enjoy this little get-together, I believe, gentlemen, that we have a pressing issue at hand--"

Wow. Did I really sound _that_ pompous when I had proposed my literary aspirations to Alex all those years ago? I smirked, "And what, Harry Potter, might that be?"

British Justin glowered at my snark, "If you're to continue fart-arsing about--"

I couldn't help it. The Alex Russo in me took over as I said, "Dude, speak _American_! You were born and raised in New York. I remember when I had insisted on mom and dad enrolling me in TASIS… I was fifteen, a total geek, and hating high school! Of course I'd want to go to another country and become a total badass… but dude, seriously? Drop the Harry Potter and just be me."

A silence fell over the table. British Justin stared me down, and boy was I more than willing to stare back. It took Immortal Justin to mock a big yawn to cut the tension. "Well, look at the time. It's half-past let's just tell him the fuckin' truth."

British Justin crossed his arms and sniffed, "Most insecure blokes would've been put-off by such a tantrum. But I won't take your outburst to heart. I forgive you for it."

I rolled my eyes and would've said something had Officer Justin not said, "Of course you do! Because I gave you the same speech when you jumped into _my_ universe."

"Mine's too." Junior said.

Justin M.D. looked away while Immortal Justin shrugged. "We can't say much because frankly I not only don't care, but we technically jumped into _his_ universe. So we were more or less asking for the Harry Potter spiel."

"I need a smoke." British Justin sighed in exasperation. He scooted himself out of the booth and stood over us. "Can I bum a fag off of you, _Lestat_?"

Immortal Justin reached into his coat pockets and produced a cigarette. As he handed it to British Justin, a part of my conscious kicked me. Fuck, it sounds like my mom…

"Hey," I looked up at him and gave him my best apologetic _"I'm sorry for being an ass"_ grin. "You need a light? I usually carry a lighter on me whenever Max forgets his."

Because -- by extensions -- he was me, British Justin softened around the edges and shook his head gratefully. With a cigarette dangling on the corner of his mouth, he still managed to grin cheekily as he said, "What am I if not a badass wizard?" and with a flourish he snapped his fingers to ignite a small flame.

I grinned, "Learned that from Alex?"

He shook his head, "Actually, in my world, she had learned it from me."

_**~~*~~**_

So apparently they had made a deal with the devil… no, wait, a demon.

"You guys are able to travel through inter-dimensional wormholes because you sacrificed _virgin's_ blood to _Charon_?" I stared at the other Justins -- minus British Justin, who at the moment was outside smoking.

Junior was the only one that seemed squeamish by my bluntness. Then again, we did have a doctor Justin, a vampire Justin, and a cop Justin sitting around. In a bar.

I'd smell a joke about now, but I'm afraid of the punch line.

"Technically," Immortal Justin sniffed, "she insisted I offer it as payment…"

"_She_?" I glared. "You don't mean _Alex_, our -- I mean, _your_ -- sister?"

"Yes, Alex." He said as simply as if he were reading a grocery list.

I nearly choked at this revelation. "I shouldn't be surprised… really, I shouldn't be."

Immortal Justin tried to come off uncaring, but there was something in his eyes that contradicted his words, "She was already bleeding to death… and since I refused her insistence for me to feed--"

I held my hand out and forced the upcoming bile from leaving my throat. I must've paled at his words because I was getting sympathetic looks from the other Justins.

Junior leaned over and patted me on the shoulder, "S'okay, man. I puked in front of 'em when I heard the story."

The other two Justins got up. When I raised a brow at them, Justin M.D. (green face and all) insisted that he need to use the john to "pee" and the cop insisted on getting another drink from the bar. As I watched them leave, Junior scooted closer and said, "And _I'm _the wimp? Just for puking the _one-time _I was told the story? Those guys probably have seen worst and _still _can't sit through the re-telling. Why do you think the real reason the Brit needed to smoke?"

"How many times have you told this tale?" I asked.

Immortal Justin and Junior glanced at each other before the vampire replied, "I've chased the bastard that killed my sister through… nine universes."

"Yours is lucky number ten." Junior added.

Ten different universes. Ten different lifetimes.

Ten different attempts… to get possess just one girl.

And that one girl -- in whatever incarnation she may be -- happens to be my sister.

Alex Russo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_~~*~~_**

"It all started in my world," Immortal Justin began.

"After I became a vampire, it practically negated me from becoming a wizard. So, I became a private eye instead, albeit a _vampire_ P.I., but an investigator non the less. Alex and Max had the competition and in the end… Max came out victorious. But he gave it up because, as I'm quite sure you've noticed by now, he had fallen in love with the mortal named Harper Finkle. So he happily bequeathed his powers to our sister.

"Besides the obvious supernatural prowess and Alex becoming the family wizard instead of myself, our worlds are quite similar, Justin. Just like you, our dad killed himself and mother became a frozen statue. Just like you, the Wizard Counsel had banned Max for his treason. Just like you, Alex had gotten in trouble with the Counsel for illegal distribution of Potion-X (or in _your_ world, Ex-Potential?) to minors.

"But since Alex was an actual wizard in my world, she hadn't gotten caught as quickly or as sloppily as your's probably did. No offense.

"As punishment, they temporarily stripped her of her powers and transferred them into a crystal. That crystal was then imbedded into a silver band that was to be placed on her anklet. This was all in addition to the silver wristlet they had placed on her as her tracking device. Needless to say, my Alex wasn't happy with the appropriate amount of 'bling' placed on her person.

"Fast-forward to a few days ago. While I was working on a case, Alex had met this… _kid_. Originally from upstate New York, he was visiting his estranged mother at a local art gallery that Alex was working part-time in.

"Jack Green. Remember that name, Justin. I did. I'll never forget it either.

"Jack Green. Five feet eleven. Black hair. A smug old money face. The kind of rich spoiled brat that doesn't take rejection well.

"Jack Green. Fell in love with Alex. Hard. And fast. The complete opposite as to what she had felt towards him; which was merely a light and very slow infatuation. She told him that she wanted to slow things down a bit. He didn't see the point in doing so. Alex, being the same stubborn bitch in every universe that we all know and love, told him that if they didn't, it was over. He didn't like that idea either, but instead of compromising, he forced himself on her.

"Oh… he didn't rape her. Didn't get the chance to because just like you, I too have a magical sensory tapped into Alex's psyche. I descended upon him and the little bitch ran.

"I should've caught him. I could've too because I certainly had the vampire speed to do so. But Alex needed me, so I stayed with her.

"My first and only regret. I should've chased after him that first time… Because then he would have died that night…

"As opposed to my Alex, who died the _next_ night while she was walking home from my office. Alex. My baby sister. He killed her because he couldn't bare the thought of not having her. Before he did it, he had asked for another chance. Said that he needed her. That she was meant for him. But Alex refused.

"Want to know her last words to him were? _'Not in this lifetime, buddy.'_

"Want to know what he said to her before he mutilated her beautiful body? _'That's fine. There are others…'_

"I felt it. The first time he stabbed her. If you don't know by now, Justin, how it feels when the person you're psychically linked to gets hurt… you yourself will be in a _fuck_ load of pain. Because it hurts. The pain sears through you. Cuts in deep and slow. Makes you feel it because it's a reminder of what you're going to lose. What she feels, you will feel it a _thousand_ times worst because odds are you probably love her more than you would ever admit to yourself.

"And when it's done. When you don't feel her anymore… _you _welcome the void. You welcome the numbness that follows. Because it's better than the shock, the sorrow, the pain, the _rage_ you feel afterwards.

"How I am now… Jumping from different worlds… and failing each time… I don't feel anything. Not a damn thing. Because none will compare to that first death… _my_ Alex's death… I didn't die that night when Juliet turned me. I died that night with my sister.

"Want to know what her last words to me were? After she had begged me to go into that wormhole that bastard created? The words that she coughed up because she was suffocating by the blood in her throat? Her last words to me as I held her tight, her blood soaking into my clothes as I fought my monstrous urge to feed? _'Save her.' _

"'_Save her.'_

"… So here I am. Again. Telling yet another Justin my story. I shouldn't care anymore about saving this Alex. She's not _my_ sister… I didn't grow up with her. I didn't have my daily regime of _'Fuck You, asshole'_ with her. Really, I don't care…

"But I'm lying… again. Because I _do_ care. And I _still_ try. Nine lifetimes going on ten. Because in the end, _my_ Alex asked me to.

"And that's all that matters to me anymore."

_**~~*~~**_

I held my hand up. I needed to think. I needed to digest.

And most importantly, I needed to attune myself with Alex.

Not _his_ Alex… _mine's_. _My_ pain in my ass…

Despite Alex's annoyance over it, times like these I'm glad that they implanted a magical chip within my brain that was in sync with Alex's choker, which in itself was a tracking device.

So not only should I be in tune of her location, but I should also know how she's doing and what she's feeling. More importantly, I could be able to sense whether she's still alive…

_Pulsating music… Thump, thump, boom, boom…_

_Sweat… alcohol… _

_Disgust… hands grabbing… annoyance…_

_Smugness… Laughter…_

I grinned. She was alive. And she was still at that club she had insisted I join her at after I had dealt with the wormhole problem.

Immortal Justin's searing gaze on me could be felt. "I am to take it from that smile that your Alex is still alive and well."

My relief didn't allow me to wipe the grin off my face. "I just felt her rejecting some poor guy. I think it's the same feeling she gets when she insults me…"

Junior sat up in his seat, alert, "What guy?"

I waved him off, "Calm down. I felt her emotions. She doesn't feel threaten by him. If anything, she's feeling pretty proud of herself for letting him down lightly."

Junior still didn't look convinced. "That's probably what my sister felt… right before he raped her and left her bleeding to death."

I stared at him. Saw the youth leave his face in a blink of an eye. That's what sorrow and regret does to you; takes the years off of you.

I looked at the both of them. My words caught in my throat before I asked, "Of the nine, how many…?"

Hobbled steps joined us and British Justin slid himself back into the booth. He finished my question, "Died? How many Alexs has he killed so far?" British Justin, who looked like he had gotten himself something stronger from the bar, downed the shot and said, "Not including the first one, I'd say about four."

The two other parties, also carrying different drinks that looked heavy enough to tranquil a cow, slid themselves back into our company. As they handed the various shots to each other, I couldn't help but mentally count the bodies.

"That's why you're all here." I concluded. "Each of you. If I knew myself as well as I'd like to think, the only reason each of you have joined this band of merry Regulators is because you didn't have an Alex back home asking you to stay with her. Am I right?"

The looks they shared said it all.

Officer Justin piped up, "The universe where she wasn't our sister? That Justin almost joined up. Green had attacked that Alex in her home and while the sonovabitch was raping her, he knocked her unconscious. Didn't mutilate her body 'cause a neighbor had heard her screams before she was knocked out. Neighbor called the cops. Green almost got caught, but jumped into another wormhole. As for that Alex, when we left, she was in a coma. Justin would've followed us, but realized that he'd regret not being there if his wife were to wake up. Poor bastard… One of us felt like staying 'cause we were little afraid that he might pop himself off if she didn't make it."

"You're right, Justin." The doctor agreed. "We all lost our Alexs. Harper was the one that found my sister's body." The ill look on his face returned, "The bastard must've known that in my life, I was a doctor. So he made sure that there was no chance for resuscitation if any one of us discovered her pre-mortem." Justin M.D. knocked back a shot as he concluded with a hiss of rage, "He cut out her heart and had the _audacity_ to stomp on it. Literally. That's how my wife found her best friend's body. Lying in a pool of blood, a hole carved in her chest, and a pulped mess that was my sister's heart."

Immortal Justin looked away and said, "Emotionally, my Alex's death trumps everyone else's…. _His_ Alex's death, however, physically and psychologically is the most _fucked-up_ one."

I felt my hand clutch my chest. My heart pounding in fear. "Dude… I'm--"

Justin M.D. held up his hand, "Don't. Don't apologize. I've heard enough of those to last my _six_ lifetimes. Your's would make it seven."

"You were the first universe he jumped into?" I gulped. Mainly because I needed to breathe. I was feeling anxiety and I don't know why. Fuck… and my heart won't stop pounding!

Justin M.D. nodded and kicked back another shot. "Guess he had some residual anger from his first killing…" He looked down at his wedding band and began playing with the ring. "I wouldn't be here on this… _quest_… if it weren't for my wife. She. Was. _Pissed_. Harper insisted that if I didn't follow _Lestat_ over here, she would. She said that if I didn't avenge _our_ sister's death, that she would make the bastard pay." He looked up at me and it was the first time I noticed that his eyes were bloodshot and tired from the travels. He grinned wearily as he pulled out a dagger from under his lab coat, "So here I am. Me and my wife's dagger that she insisted I use on the asshole once we found him."

The pounding of my heart would not slow down. I grimaced from the chest pains I was now feeling… What the hell was wrong with--

Oh shit.

The others suddenly sat up as they probably took note of the shock on my face.

"Russo?" Officer Justin got up, his hand eagerly over his holster. "You feelin' alright?"

I shook my head and I suddenly felt the beads of sweat on my forehead. "Fuck… It's Alex."

They all got up now. Each of them surrounding me. Each of them carrying an anxious and fearful look in their eyes.

I tried getting up from my seat, but I suddenly felt a slight stab on my spine that sent me back down. I clutched onto the table, gripping it until my knuckles whitened.

Justin M.D. grabbed onto me and I felt his hand on my face. Concerned, "You're heating up quickly."

Immortal Justin stepped back. His voice thick with anticipation and anger. "He's in tune with her. He should be feeling what she's feeling… I know it all too well."

"_Fuck_…" I cringed, "My heart… can't… stop pounding…" I looked up at the others and tried to take control of my own body. "She's scared." I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on her surroundings. "She's trying hard not to be… But he must've said or done something to her to make her feel--"

_Lights. Colors. Funnel…_

_Fear. Panic. Confusion._

_Colors. Lots of colors…_

_**Justin!**_

My eyes snapped wide open. I gasped for air. "She's at the vortex!" I pushed them aside and started hauling ass towards the door.

Their footsteps echoed mine, quick and decisive as I flew through the door and said, "He's reopened it and taking her with him!"

I took off running, knowing the others were following. I knew the city like the back of my hand. I also knew that getting there by foot was probably the fastest way to make it five to six blocks from where we had left the vortex.

I heard a swoosh overhead, vaguely making out a shadow with wings and realized that it was probably the vampire.

I heard a mechanical noise to my left and blinked as I watched Junior fly by me with what seemed to be a slight futuristic air-board.

From the buildings above I heard the distinct sound of feet running and then taking off into the night air, then hitting concrete once more. I took a quick pause to watch in awe as I witnessed British Justin use his bejeweled cane to vault over the chasm between buildings. Not too far behind him, Officer Justin was jumping from one rooftop to another like a cat.

"Move your ass, Russo!" I heard him shout, causing me to continue my plight.

My heart was pounding now. Not because it was tuned in with Alex's own… but because Immortal Justin's words kept ringing in my head.

"_Save her."_

"_Save her."_

"_Save her."_

Save Alex…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I love each and every one of your reviews! Seriously, I do. I've even statused on my facebook how much I enjoy knowing that you readers out there at least FEEL something when you read my work. And I honestly never realized how graphic I made the doctor's tale of woe to be… but then again, he is a doctor. That Justin sees things through science and biology and… yeah, it's a little graphic but he wouldn't sound like him if he wasn't brutal in his description. Anyway, again I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying this.

**Disclaimer:** I own Barry… and unfortunately Green (of which I apologize for and am more than willing to trade for a Justin, any of them… or all…)

_**~~*~~**_

My back was against the wall.

Literally.

My eyes were shut and I tried to get my breathing back to normal from all that running.

I fuckin' hate running…

"_At least the last asshole that had me hostage informed me of the whereabouts he's taking me to."_

My hands gripped against the wall, mouth of the alleyway, as I heard her voice. Leave it to Alex to tempt her kidnapper into killing her…

Up above, the grey clouds darkened once more. The light drizzle that had blessed us on our trek towards Alex now grew into a heavy downpour. Lightening still flashed. Thunder still shook the city.

We couldn't have asked for a better soundtrack to our showdown.

I looked to my right, at the opposite building, and nodded at Justin M.D. He too had his back against the wall, waiting for a signal from any one of us to descend into the alley. His white lab coat had been tossed to the side, about as drenched as the rest of us. In his hands I can see him clutching the dagger with conviction; a vengeful brother with precision hands of a surgeon.

To my left, Junior was crouched in anticipation. Gone was the air-board. Now he seemed to be holding a make-shift crossbow. Realizing that I was staring at his weaponry (where the fuck on his person was he hiding these _amazing_ toys?!), he winked at me and loaded his bow.

I looked heaven-bound. Not at the black clouds blanketing the city. Not at the lightening dazzling the sky.

I was looking at the three Angels of Death in disguise of me in various incarnations. It didn't take a genius to see the glimmer of hatred and fear in their eyes to know that their gaze was directed at the crevice below.

British Justin was twirling his bejeweled cane like a skilled Shaolin monk and his staff. I felt a little shame in slightly underestimating my Harry Potter-counterpart.

Next to him Officer Justin brandished his .45 caliber from his holster. The glint in his eye matched the glint of steel on his gun, especially as he checked the cartridge.

Standing on the opposite building was Immortal Justin. He was leaning forward in a crouching position (much like Junior), except he looked more like a jungle cat about to pounce his prey. As a light crackled overhead, I realized that his eyes flashed crimson… He wanted blood… Jack Green's blood.

Boy this was going to be an interesting showdown.

I heard Alex yelp as her kidnapper hissed loud enough for us to hear over the storm and the swirling vortex, "Shut-up. At least the others went quietly."

"I'm not like everyone else." She quipped before squeaking again. I felt a sharp pain by my neck, so it's safe to assume that he was holding her by knife-point.

"No… you're not, sweetheart. Why do you think I'm crossing worlds to have you and only _you_?"

I silently prayed for her to keep her mouth shut.

"Because you're sad and desperate and the only way you can get laid is by kidnapping a girl with a knife?"

It's like asking God to give up the lotto numbers… Never gonna happen.

Junior retrieved a mirror from his pocket and tossed it across to Justin M.D. The good doc held the mirror up to allow Junior a descent enough reflection while still staying out of sight.

"What're you doing?" I hissed.

I watched him angle his crossbow. His brow was furrowed, "Fuck… Alex's in the forefront. I can't get him without getting her."

"Yeah… I'm not okay with you shooting my sister." I glared.

He glared right back at me, "Well how do you suggest we take him down without harming Alex?"

I was twirling my silver wand, trying to think of the best course of action--

"_Jack Green! Let her go!"_ We heard a defining swoop and a reverberating thud.

Our eyes glanced at the reflection off the mirror and that's when we realized that the vampire made the decision for us.

"Justin?!" I heard Alex cry in relief. "Thank _God_ you're here. Now help-- Wait a minute…"

I sighed. At least for all the shit she's given me throughout the years, she at least can smell an imposter. Well, imposter-ish… since technically he's, well, you know what I mean.

"Guess that's our cue." Junior shrugged.

It must've been because at that moment the other two Justins high above descended just as we emerged from out of the shadows.

We were individuals… yet we moved as one. Like a pack. After all, we were essentially the same person with the same goal; to save her.

Alex. Alex Russo. My little sister.

Soaked like a sewer rat, yet she looked anything but feral. She was dressed in her favorite color, black; a sequined halter top, leather jacket, tight jeans, and stiletto boots. Her diamond choker glistened more dangerously against the flashes of lightening. She should be in a club dancing the night away… instead the sight of Alex being held, hands bound together, against her will by a mad-man was enough to make me see red.

I watched her eyes wearily and skeptically scan each individual Justin until they finally landed on me. Her eyes brightened despite the fear. "Justin!" It made her look even more beautiful and I suppose I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Hey!" a venomous voice spat before his hand, already squeezing her arm, jerked at her to face him. "You're supposed to look at _me_ like that! Not him!"

Jack Green. I learned to not only remember his name, but also the face behind the despise.

Black hair. Medium height. Dangerous blue eyes. Face like a rat. Origins of a prep school jock that had things done his way throughout life… until he met Alex Russo. I'm sure that he must've been handsome once upon a time, but all I can see now is a man driven crazy by space travel and a desire to attain what he could never have.

Pathetic creature… If you have to travel into _ten _different worlds and _still_ get rejected by essentially the same girl; you really are asking for a beat-down.

"Let her go, Green." Officer Justin spoke with his authoritative voice. He held his gun up, trained on him. "And maybe, just maybe, we'll go easy on you and make your death swift."

We were technically surrounding him (and Alex). Behind him stood the wormhole (which seemed to be growing stronger by each passing minute). I didn't care if he disappeared into that damn vortex, but I did care if he dragged Alex away from me.

Immortal Justin was the closest to him, and he was pacing back and forth. Staring. Waiting. His eyes were hungry to attack. "We can even make it painless… You don't even have to worry about me feeding off your blood. I wouldn't taste you even if you were made of chocolate…"

"No." Justin M.D. growled. "We are giving him the _exact_ amount of mercy he had given my sister before he cut out her heart."

British Justin, still spinning his cane around, laughed, "After I give him the same beatings he gave to my Alex," He then pulled his cane apart, and twirled _both_ separate pieces around to show-off his lethality, "Before he left her for dead."

There was a slight ping that reverberated from Junior's crossbow. "I don't care how he dies." He held his weapon up, taking aim, "I just want one shot off him. Just one…"

Alex's face winced in pain by Green's grip. While the other Justins were threatening his life, I was watching the bastard himself. Each insult, each threat, was not only one more flinch on his face, but it was one more angered squeeze he inflicted on Alex's arm. Each threat was one push further to driving him to the brink. And I do _not_ want him taking Alex with him.

"Shut-up! Everyone!" I boomed. I was still twirling my wand as I stared at the other Justins. "Back down. Back the fuck down…"

I could see the looks of shock, confusion, and, yes, even betrayal. To the other Justins, "I know you all want him dead. Especially what he did to your Alex… But _my_ Alex is still alive. Do you _want _to drive this psycho over the edge and take her with him?!"

I heard him chuckle. It was an annoying laugh to say the least. Makes you want to punch someone…

"You're a lot _smarter_ in this universe." Green said. He twisted Alex's body around, her back against him and the blade against her throat. His own back was facing the vortex and I watched as he seemed to move towards it inch by inch.

Alex stared at me. Her eyes waiting patiently for me to acknowledge that everything will be okay. That her big brother would save her again. Like always.

But my heart ached because honestly, I had no plans… nothing… not a fucking thing…

She faked a gag as Green began sniffing her neck and her hair. "Yes, a lot smarter…"

He looked up at me, though it seemed as if he was speaking to all of us. "She's beautiful, huh? Spirited too. Like the others… except she too was smart to comply and not _fight_ me when I took her."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Justin M.D. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped onto his weapon.

And that's when an idea formed. God I love being smart.

I stared at Alex and quickly averted my eyes to the good doctor. She raised a slight brow before following my gaze… and I bit back a crow of victory when her eyes sparkled in realization.

Green, too busy getting horny off my sister, started caressing her neck with his dagger. "I love you, Alex. You and I belong together… and we will be together. It just took me traveling through nine different worlds to make you see that…"

I pretended to feign shock and disgust when Alex started to moan against his touch. It helped to create the illusion when the _other_ Justins have a genuine look of surprise and horror by her reaction.

And Green? For a split second even he seemed startled by the sound. But then recovered and seemed to _enjoy _(gag me, please?) Alex's next move.

"That is _so_ romantic." She purred. I watched as the tension in her body liquefy with her words. "Why didn't you tell me you had gone through all that trouble for little ol' me?"

The others couldn't believe the show she was putting on. I could. As much as it sickened me to hear and watch this, I was silently encouraging her to get his guard down. Not by much, but just enough…

He spun her around, one hand holding her tight and the other still caressing the blade over her body. His eyes were searching her face, wanting to see if she was being genuine.

I hoped she busted out her patent _"I was bad, but you still love me"_ puppy dog eyes. I fuckin' hate those eyes…

"Would you have believed me? What would you have done if I was honest and said I had killed women just to possess you?"

She pouted, "No man has ever spilled blood for me before…"

And she batted her puppy dog eyes.

I bit back a smirk. C'mon, Al, bait him…

He stared at her, stunned. An insane smile spread on his lips as he released his hand on her just so that he could place it on her face, pulling her in for a kiss.

I held out a hand to the other Justins, specifically the vampire and the doctor, as they both suddenly stepped forward to pounce. I shot them a look and prayed that they realized that this was all a hoax.

I had inwardly cringed for Alex. Especially since I felt her inner thoughts of disgust.

When Green pulled back, his eyes were glazed and his grin delirious. We watched as his dagger slid lower and to her wrists. He was thisclose to freeing her, but then paused as he remembered that we -- as in her older "brothers" -- were still here. His eyes met hers questionably, and he asked with malice, "How do I know this isn't a trick? I know you, sweetheart. You're a vixen… a cunning bitch… How do I know that you're not setting me up?"

She smirked, "You have to trust me, _baby_…" and with that she moved her body against his and leaned in to nip at his ear affectionately.

I couldn't hold back my gag. "Alex! What the fuck?!"

Green stole a smug look my way. Huh. Guess my natural reaction killed his suspicions. Too bad…

Cocky, Green sneered, "Told you she belonged to me." He then proceeded to cut the rope that had bounded her wrists. Once she was free, Alex kept up the act by throwing an arm around his neck and pulling him in for one more _disgusting_ kiss.

Green, a bit startled by her action, dropped his weapon so that he could not only feel her up but also wrap both his arms around Alex.

That was _his _mistake, you know. Holding her with _both_ hands. Unlike Alex who was smart enough to just hold him tight with _one_… while the other held itself behind her back and waved at me, thus giving the signal.

I twirled my wand and uttered "_Agito Telum Alex!_"

Justin M.D. nearly jumped as I "borrowed" his dagger so that it could magically reappear in Alex's free hand. We watched in awe as she gripped it tightly, pulled away from him and plunge the blade deep into his chest.

Green stared at her, shock and anger flashing in his eyes. She gave him a smirk, twisting the blade as he cried out in pain.

"No… Alex…" he started to cough up blood.

Alex shoved him to the ground so that she could lord over him. She leaned over, pulled the dagger out and growled, "By the way, I belong to _no one_."

And she stabbed him once more… Appropriately in the heart.

We stood around her. Stunned. Relieved. Even a bit disappointed. But regardless, the thirst for revenge we had all felt towards the bastard had left the moment Alex Russo, _my_ sister, had served justice to all her fallen selves.

She looked up at us, taking each and every incarnation in as she rose to her feet. Not even the rain could mask the tears that was threatening to fall.

"Alex…" I breathed, reaching out to her, but hesitating. She had just killed someone. Murdered them in cold blood. No matter the excuses, Alex will have to live with the same guilt I've grown accustomed to.

Alex turned to me. My voice igniting something in her eyes as she regarded me. I held out my arms… and she ran straight into them.

I didn't coax her. I didn't soothe her soul for her sin. I didn't fill her with lies that everything will be okay.

I just held her as she cried.

Because I'm her brother… I'm supposed to protect her…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thank you all again for your kind reviews! This is it! Last chapter before the Epilogue…

**Disclaimer:** I own… sadly nothing. I wish I owned Justin Russo, the badass.

_**~~*~~**_

The skies had cleared and the rain turned into mist the moment Junior performed the temporary sealing spell over the vortex one final time. The only illumination we had in our little corner of the city was the moon and city lights.

All of us remained in the alley. None of us, including Alex, were ready to leave… Maybe because if we did, life moves forward and soon this incident will be but a distant nightmare.

I also don't blame my other selves for being afraid to head back home… especially since their reason for this crusade wasn't there anymore.

Immortal Justin walked over to the slain body. He looked at it. His eyes bore through it. He began pacing around, as if Green were asleep as opposed to dead. He stared at the body…

Then kicked it.

"He's dead, Lestat." British Justin hobbled over to where he stood.

"Huh," the vampire mused, "Pity. I would've liked to torture him before finishing it off."

British Justin took his cane and began poking the body with it. "Can't say I blame you…"

I was still holding Alex, who had managed to stop crying long enough to meet… well, _me_.

I had my arms around her waist and my chin resting on her head as she engaged in conversation with her "other brothers."

Though her eyes were red from crying and her face was quite possibly stained with tears, blood, and snot; she held her audience captivated as if she were the most beautiful woman in the universe. And I suppose, maybe just seeing her _alive_, made her the most beautiful woman in _their_ universe.

Alex sniffled, "So… you're married to Harper?"

Justin M.D. chuckled as he wiped the blade of his dagger clean, "Yes. You-- I mean, Alex was just as skeptical when I told her I was proposing to her best friend."

"Was she pissed?" Alex asked.

He nodded, "What do you think? I had taken her best friend away."

Alex shook her head and gave him a knowing look, "That's not why she was pissed." She reached over and placed her hand over his heart, "That's not why _I _would be… If anything, that would be a reason she'd be pissed at _Harper_."

He stared at Alex as if it was the first time he was truly seeing her. His eyes diverted away and he swallowed. He didn't look back at her until she said, "Thank Harper for letting me use her dagger… and for taking care of you."

The good doc glowed at her words. I was a little stunned that Alex was capable of being so compassionate and kind… but considering the events that had unfolded and what we (me and Alex) had personally gone through in _this_ life, I suppose miracles do happen. He took her hand on his chest, removed it so that he could give it a long, gentle kiss, then said, "I'm going to miss you, sis." His eyes had welled up as he let her (both my Alex and apparently his) go.

We watched him walk away, probably to reflect on his good-bye, before Alex turned her gaze to Officer Justin. "And you're a badass NYPD?"

He chuckled, "You-- sorry, _Alex_ was the only one that made my profession seem like it was an act."

"Oh," she blushed, "I'm sorry…"

"No," he waved his hands, "No, don't be. It was a good thing. It was her way of reminding me that, well, no matter what I was a wizard first and foremost."

Alex must've appreciated that answer because I felt her grinning. "No," she laughed, "Because you're her dorky older brother first and foremost."

Boy, did that do wonders to the cop's heart. His face brightened and he suddenly excused himself… waving his hand dismissively, about something must've gotten caught in his eye.

She giggled and then turned to Junior. "And you…"

"Me?" Junior walked over, slightly blushing, "What you got to say to me, sis?"

"One, when you get home, for the love of _God_, please _burn_ this." Alex, her nose wrinkled in disgust, gripped onto his soaked Aloha shirt.

Junior seemed pleased by that remark. "Alex always hated this shirt." His eyes twinkled, "Why do you think I wear it?"

Alex smiled, "Then in that case, I change my mind…"

He laughed before asking, "What's the second thing?"

"Can I have your crossbow?"

I groaned. I didn't need to look down at Alex to know she was giving him her puppy dog eyes.

He raised a questioning brow at me, and yet all I could do was sigh… and nod. Junior laughed at my response as he handed her his weapon. "We could never turn you down, Alex."

"Greater men have tried." she beamed before momentarily stepping out of my arms so that she could hug Junior. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Alex stepped back, wanting to address the others. "… to all of you. Thank you…"

British Justin bowed at her words. "Anything for you, dear Alex."

She giggled at his words, "You're welcome, Sir Dorks-a-Lot."

I should have been offended that he liked that nickname when it came out of _her_ mouth. But I'm not. Especially seeing that she said it with affection and that it brought the American out of him when he replied, "You're welcome, your royal pain in my ass."

Immortal Justin sniffed at their exchange. Clearly he made himself to be the least affected. More so as he began propping the dead body up. To us, he said, "Let's finish up the good-byes. I've got a demon to summon to fix the wormhole and send us home-- whatever's left anyway…"

We, except Alex, shared a look. Mainly because we all knew that regardless of the indifferent attitude, he was going to be living with his sister's death a lot longer than any of us. He had all eternity…

"Justin--" Alex began. At first I though she had meant me, but then I realized her eyes were on the vampire. She turned and handed me the crossbow before slowly walking towards him.

His eyes refused to meet hers. I don't blame him. One look and you're done.

"You know," He stood up, still looking everywhere _but_ her. "I'm actually glad she's not around… Do you realize how many vampire jokes-slash-insults there are?… Not to mention she's always _hovering_ over me whenever my blood bank gets low… Oh! And around the end of the month she freaks out and disappears on me. Why? Because of her period! Thinks that I'd become filled with bloodlust even more!… That woman is so, so infuriating and I--"

Only Alex would be brave enough to jump a vampire on the verge of a breakdown. She wound her arms so tight around him, clutching on until he had no choice but to let his wall down, and repeating the heartfelt words of

"It's not your fault… It's not your fault…"

Ever see a vampire cry? Yeah… it's an unnerving sight…

_**~~*~~**_

Charon's one fugly demon. Skin red and boiled over. Eyes dark as onyx. A face that looked like road kill… and not the fresh kind. Smells like one too. The only pretty attribute? His sharp diamond-crusted horns on his head.

The vortex from which he came out of wasn't as bright and rainbow colored as the first one. His portal was pitch black, and you could hear horrible wails from deep within.

We watched from a reasonable safe distance (the opposite side of the alley) as Charon was inspecting his "payment" (Green's dead body).

He poked it. Smelled it. And -- oh God -- tasted it.

Charon pulled back and winced. Or at least I _thought_ he did… what does road kill look like when it cringes? The demon's gravelly voice said, "This reeks _bad_…"

Immortal Justin was the only one brave enough to stand near and address him. "You didn't expect him to smell like daisies. It's a rotting corpse."

Charon shook his head, "No… not disgusting… _evil_… Who was he?"

"The one who summoned you to cross universes? To do evil things? Like kill our sisters." Immortal Justin replied.

The demon cocked his head thoughtfully. "Oh. My bad." Charon gave the body one more glance, "Looked familiar… but…" He then shrugged and picked up the dead body and swung it over its shoulder. "Whatever."

"So we have a deal? You take us back to our original universes and seal the portals?" Immortal Justin asked.

Charon nodded, "Sure, sure…" He snapped his -- do I call them?-- _claws_ and the temporary seal broke on the swirling vortex. "Hurry up. I've got a poker game with some world leaders I don't want to miss." and with that, the demon disappeared (along with the body) into his black abyss.

As for us, we had said most of our good-byes when Immortal Justin had been summoning Charon. Alex had walked the others to the vortex and I watched her as she waved them off one-by-one. A part of me wanted to caution her not to stand so close to the swirling Technicolor hole, but I knew well enough not to order her around.

Which is why I was startled when the vampire appeared beside me and called me out on my concern.

"She's not going to fall in."

"What-- what the fuck, man!"

He chuckled, "We'll catch her. You know that, right?"

Once I got my breathing back to normal, I glared. "Sure…"

The vampire watched her for a moment. Then sighed, "She's going to get you killed one day."

I raised a brow at that statement. "What makes you say that?"

He turned to me, a mirror-image if I ever saw one, and smirked, "Spidey senses…"

I choked back a laugh. Or maybe I should let one out, least I start crying…

Immortal Justin gave me a good pat on the back. "Take care of her, Justin." He held out a hand.

I took it and promised myself that I would.

He then leaned in and, with a caution that chilled my spine, said, "Don't trust the Counsel… They don't want you to know truth about the suicide…"

I stared at his words. Especially as he gave me a knowing nod before he walked towards the vortex.

I continued to stare as he disappeared back into his world that was exactly like mine's. Father who killed himself and ice sculptured mother and all…

His words echoing, carving their way into my soul.


	7. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

"I'm _hungry_…" she whined. _THUD._

I rolled my eyes at her. "I need to take care of something."

"But I'm hungry…" _THUD._

"Tough it out, Al. This will only take a few minutes."

_THUD._

I rolled my eyes again. "And for God's sake, woman, don't drag that crossbow!"

"But it's heavy!" she whined.

I snickered, "Then you shouldn't have asked for it." She gave me a pouted look before I begrudgingly gave in and took the weapon off her hands. I slightly grunted as I placed it over my shoulder (to which she gave me a _"I told you so"_ smirk). Glaring at her, "I should keep this for myself, since you seem to be too tiny to handle it."

We continued our way up the staircase towards my P.I. office (Alex simultaneously whining about food and about how I shouldn't keep the crossbow because it was a gift). I still had a little matter to take care of, and no amount of food and whining can stop me from fulfilling the task.

"Justin… please? Please? _Pleeeassseee_?" Alex whimpered, her hand tugging fiercely on my coat.

I laughed. "What are you? Ten?"

Alex shrugged, just as we made it to our floor and I began removing the keys to my office. "Depends. Will acting like it get me to food quicker?"

I thought about it. Thought about it hard…

"Uh… No."

I grinned cheekily at her before opening the door.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll wait out here while you finish-- well, finish whatever!"

I sighed. God help me, I love her… but it does make me wonder what that asshole Green meant when he said that at least the others went _quietly_.

I stepped across the threshold and headed straight towards my corner of the office.

While Alex waited outside, I placed the crossbow down against my desk, and began enacting the mind-erase spell on my dumbass Jersey kid, who was currently drooling on said desk.

Fuck. Me.

Satisfied with the spell, I barked at him. "Hey! Get up!"

The greasy, bleached blonde mess sat up and, at the sight of a total stranger (remember, mind-erase spell?), jumped out of my chair.

His blue eyes widened in panic and… wait… His eyes… His _blue_ panicky eyes…

God help me, something inside of me chilled over.

"Oh my God, ohmyGod, I…" The kid started stuttering, "I'm so sorry! I don't know how I got here, sir… I'm so, so, sorry!"

The voice. The build. Remove the crappy dye job and… No… Holy crap _No_.

He started to scurry himself out of here, but not before I quickly snatched his arm. "What was your name?" I asked, despite recalling that it _wasn't_ Jack Green… and yet…

"Uh… John." His eyes stared fearfully, "Johnny… at least that's what my friends call me… but, uh, officially it's John because-- because my name's John, sir. John Harris."

The cold inside my blood just wouldn't warm as I inquired, "Your father's last name or…"

He shook his head. "Uh, no sir. No… I don't even know my father. Harris is my mother's maiden name. She raised me."

I could be mistaken… Maybe… "You don't happen to have any siblings, do you?"

He shook his head again, "No, sir."

God even his fearful, albeit polite sir's sound annoying…

"No," he said, "I'm an only child… I'm a momma's boy, I guess you'd call it. She's the only one that calls me her little Jacky boy--"

I think my heart just stopped. "She calls you _Jack_?"

He nodded and then seemed to falter because I suppose my staring daggers at him would cause such a reaction.

"Your father… he wouldn't happen to be from upstate New York? Last name Green?"

The kid. The poor kid. The fuckin' bastard… "Yeah, it's Green. But that's all I know about him…" He cringed, though it could've been the fact that my hold on him had tightened. "Uh… sir, can I-- can I please go now? I'm sorry about being in your office and-- and I honestly don't know how I--"

"Justin!" Footsteps stalked their way into the room, "I'm tired of waiting and I'm so hungry that I could eat a-- Hey! What's going on?"

No.

No.

No, no, no, no, NO. Hell fuckin' NO.

"Whoa…" John "little Jacky boy" Harris (at least in _this_ reality) breathed at the sight of Alex.

She looked at him, then glanced at me, then back at the dumbass. "Who's he?"

I closed my eyes and sighed. But not before I reached down, with my other hand, and grabbed the crossbow.

I hate alternate realities…

**END OF JUST IN CASE FILE: 001 and a half**

_**~~*~~**_

**A/N:** See? Told you it was a small case. It probably would've been shorter if the many Justins hadn't run amok in my head. Anyway I hope you all had enjoyed! Let me know what you had thought… and Until the next Case File… Happy Halloween!


End file.
